Eragon
Appearance Tall and thin, red hair, green eyes, druid tattoos covering his body Events of Childhood I was born in Goldspire, my parents were taken from me at an early age and offered to Tiamat and her horde as tribute. As I was now without a family and someone to watch over me and teach and protect me, I was sent to a children's home to live among all the other children who's family's have been given up as tribute, killed in war, or abandoned them. I lived as any child in that situation could, as best I could, with my head down, avoiding the risk of being taken, beaten or given as tribute. At the age of 5, i was adopted by the man that would become my " father ", his name his name was Orik Redfern, he was a academic and religious scholar. He was a kind man, gave me a home, a life, a family name and what I would always treasure most, knowledge. Orik was not a nobleman, but he was revered for his academic knowledge and his profound religious beliefs. Events of Adolescence As I grew into a young youth, Orik taught me how to read and write, do mathematics and how to prepare myself for the cold and harsh world that we live in now. Orik always stress the importance of these things daily, as he said "these core values, lend value to you, as a person, making you much more of an asset instead of a waste side nobody. Someone that the town values and is less likely to offer up as tribute". He pound this into me as I grew older, making sure that I would devour all the knowledge and inform that he put in front of me. In time, I came to surpass all others in age who where being taught as I was. The knowledge for knowledge sake was great, but the religion part never caught hold of me until my 13th year, that was when I discovered some scrolls about druids and how the dealt with plants, animals and the elements. I talked to Orik at great lengths about this and he encouraged me to follow that path and to see where it led me and to see it through since it interested me so much. Events of Adulthood I devoted my life to learning all I could and to becoming g a druid. Bit by bit, I made myself become a good druid, learning from Orik all the time as he continued to patiently teach me all that I wanted to know. Life was going well, it had its ups and down as could be expected in a life such as this but Orik and I were content. All was well until around my 20th year when the dragons of Tiamat came around look on ng for tribute. This day, my father, Orik, was taken. It seemed that he had out lived his purpose since a new druid had been trained and his hard learned knowledge had finally been passed down to another. So now, I fill my days with mourning my father Oriks loss and continue to learn all i can about druids and plotting my revenge against Tiamat and her devilish her devilish horde who took everything from me. Category:Player Character